


Wait For Me.

by pinotkayleigh



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinotkayleigh/pseuds/pinotkayleigh
Summary: A couple of chapters of what I'd love to happen in S8.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

"Have a great weekend Vera." Linda Miles smiled over the reception desk. 

Vera nodded, and a smile of thanks spread across her face. Vera was never too sure if Linda meant it with warmth or sarcasm, but she embraced Linda's wishes nonetheless. 

"You too, Linda." Vera felt the warm air spread across her body as she stepped out of the automatic doors, and headed towards the car park. A warm, autumn evening greeted Vera as she left the prison after a long week, she found herself humming a familiar tune as she unlocked her car with the fob. The car park was considerably quieter than earlier in the day when Vera started her shift, and she glanced around to see whose vehicles were still remaining. Will's motorbike sat proudly in the 'Governer's Space', and Vera motioned a little goodnight in her head towards it. She'd not had time to bid farewell to Will before she left, she thought perhaps it was a good thing, she'd be running late had she started conversation with Will. 

She opened the door, slid in and placed her handbag neatly on the passenger seat beside her, before sliding the key in the ignition and turning the key. The radio fuzzed a little before the tuning kicked in, and Vera instantly found herself humming and singing the wrong words to the chorus of the tune that enveloped her. 

As she drove through the Wentworth gates she exhaled, glancing both ways at the junction before pulling out to the left to join the main road. 

"Call Bridget" Vera called over the radio.

"Calling Bridget Westfall." The car replied.

A few dialing tones rang out, before Bridget's husky voice surrounded Vera.

"Hey, Vera!" Bridget was always so chirpy.

"Bridget, hi." Vera smiled. "How's everything?"

"We are all great, Vera. Are you on your way home?" 

"I am, yes." Vera swallowed. "Actually, Bridget...I'm in a bit of a hurry. Is there any chance you could meet me outside?" Vera bit her lip.

"Oh, sure! No problem." Bridget was so calm. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah." Vera let out a nervous giggle. "I'd just forgotten that I'd made some plans." 

"Well, drive safe Vera. See you soon." 

"Thanks, Bridget."

Vera ended the call, and the radio buzzed around her again. A different song this time, Vera hummed along again. She drove at a quick speed, checking the dashboard clock every minute or so. It wasn't far to Bridget's house from the prison. Bridget had been so helpful since Grace arrived; Bridget had insisted she'd look after Grace atleast one day a week to help Vera with crèche costs whilst Vera settled back into work. Vera had insisted she was fine financially, but reluctantantly agreed that it would be nice for Grace to spend sometime with someone she already knew instead of being in a crèche everyday. Bridget's calm nature was infectious to be around, and Vera enjoyed the thought of her daughter being surrounded by that. 

As she indicated and turned into Bridget's road, Vera's heart began to beat a little faster as she caught a glimpse of Bridget stood on the path infront of her house with Grace resting on her hip. Vera smiled as she slowed the car, pulling into the kerb. She couldn't wait to cuddle her daughter. 

"There's mummy!' Bridget cooed, passing Grace into Vera's outstretched arms. 

"Hey, Gracie!" Vera kissed her daughter's head, cuddling her close. "I've missed you!" Grace nuzzled into Vera's neck, as Vera bounced her on the spot. She smiled to Bridget. "I can't thank you enough, Bridget."

"Ah, anytime Vera. She's just brilliant." Bridget reached to stroke Grace's hand that was clenched around Vera's blazer. "I'll throw these in the boot shall I?" Bridget pointed at the folded pushchair and changing bag by her feet. 

"Thanks." Vera quickly opened the rear passenger door, and began to fasten Grace into her car seat. She fumbled a little as she tried to do it as quickly as she could.

"Are you going somewhere nice?" Bridget called from the boot. 

Vera froze. She hadn't thought this far ahead yet. What to tell people?

"Oh, erm..." Vera searched for words. "Well, I guess." Vera blushed and shrugged a little. "I'm going to visit my cousin." Vera mentally slapped herself. 

"Oh that will be lovely." Bridget closed the boot. "I keep telling Franky we need to get away for a weekend." 

Vera nodded and smiled, closing the car door. "Well, thanks again Bridget." Vera hovered awkwardly for a second, before quickly pulling Bridget into a hug. "I really do appreciate it." Vera stepped back. 

"Anytime, Vera." Bridget rubbed Vera's arm. "Drive safely." 

Vera paced quickly around the car to her side, and slid into her seat. She glanced around to Grace and smiled. Bridget waved as Vera started the engine. 

"Ready, Grace?" Vera smiled in her mirror, pulling away from Bridget. She watched as Bridget grew smaller and smaller in her mirror, and let out a sigh as Bridget disappeared completely from view. 

She checked the dashboard clock again, it wasn't far, but time wasn't really on her side. She had twenty minutes. She sped up a little, taking the third exit of the roundabout, sign posted: Airport.


	2. Chapter 2

The queue of cars was much longer than Vera had anticipated as she turned into the main route to the longstay carpark. Vera could feel the rise of anxiety begin to tense in her shoulder, and she let her breath exhale for a few seconds longer than normal. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel restlessly. Grace had began to grizzle in the back, and Vera reminded herself it was fast approaching Grace's dinner time. Vera pushed herself up on the steering wheels to peer ahead at the row of cars infront of her, her heart sinking as she tried to calculate the number ahead. 

"Shhh, Grace." Vera tried to be calm. "It won't be long." 

Cars moved ahead, and Vera followed before stopping again. She glanced at the dashboard clock. The minutes had ticked by so fast. 

"Oh god." Vera sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Please wait for me, please." She whispered. 

The glare of taillights ahead, and the smell of fumes sent waves of nausea through her body. She reached to her handbag on the passenger seat, fumbling for her phone. She tapped the home screen, willing for an unknown number to call so she could plead for more time. Two more minutes had passed by, leaving only 6 minutes left until it was too late. 

Cars moved ahead of her, and Vera quickly slammed her gear into drive. As she drove deeper into the underground car park, she glanced left, right and centre for a space. Neon lights informed her this level was full. 

"Come on, please." Vera felt tears prick in her eyes as she turned down to the next level.

She spotted a space ahead, and ignored the one way only directions on the floor ahead of her. She turned into the space, her wing mirror grazing the side of the car she pulled next to. Usually Vera would be distraught at the concept of damaging someone else's car, but she didn't give it a second though. Grace was now crying, and Vera heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears.

She flung herself out of the car, grabbing her handbag which toppled at her touch. Pots, potions, her purse and other items spilled out across the passenger seat, rolling on to the footwell.

"Fuck it." Vera left it all. 

She hurried to Grace's door, unbuckling her daughter as fast as she could. Clammy fingers slipped on plastic buttons, and Grace screamed in her face.

"It's ok, Grace." Vera tried to convince them both. Vera lifted her daughter from her safety seat, quickly closing the door and making her way to the boot. She grabbed Grace's changing bag, and decided she didn't have time to build a pushchair. It was now or never.

She glanced to both sides, looking for a sign to direct her to Departures, and began to run. 

She made her way through, navigating suitcases, people, children and taxis until she reached the entrance to Departures. She glanced at her watch. It was three minutes after 7:40pm. Vera's heart sank. She glanced around, scanning for a familiar figure, face or feeling. She stood on her tiptoes, dodging passing people all in their own hurry. She felt a familiar lump grow in her throat. It was too late. Vera remembered the last words she said to the face she was trying desperately to see. "If I'm not there by 7:40pm, then go. Don't wait. Just go." Instantly regretting her words. She knew all too well that it was too late, she should have said: "Wait for me." 

Vera cuddled Grace tighter to her chest, breathing in the smell of her child as a tear trickled down her cheek. She began to walk. She took one slow step after another back in the direction of the car park. She didn't navigate past people, she felt the brush of others pass her, bumping into her, dodging her inches from her face. They huffed, apologised, and swore as they passed her in the opposite direction. She didn't look as she crossed the road, a taxi slammed it's breaks and horn at her. She didn't flinch. She let tears fall freely. 

"Vera!" 

"VERA!" 

A hand grabbed her shoulder, making her stop. 

"Vera." 

Vera turned. Soft, warm lips pressed against hers, and long strands of dark hair with a familiar scent brushed her damp face. She kissed back. A strong arm wrapped around her, pulling her and Grace into a strong hold. 

Vera pulled back, absorbing the eyes that met hers. She looked over the face before her. She inhaled. 

"You waited?" Vera smiled through her sob.

"Well of course I waited." A familiar, sarcastic tone replied.


End file.
